<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Swap Our Places by vondrostes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316168">Swap Our Places</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vondrostes/pseuds/vondrostes'>vondrostes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Bottom Harry, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy Dysphoria, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnancy Scares, Trans Harry, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vondrostes/pseuds/vondrostes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mitch thinks I might be pregnant,” Sarah finally blurted out.</p>
<p>There was a beat of silence before Harry responded. “Oh,” she said, sounding more surprised than anything else. “Congratulations?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mitch Rowland/Harry Styles, Sarah Jones/Harry Styles, Sarah Jones/Mitch Rowland, Xander Ritz/Harry Styles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Swap Our Places</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Twitter: @vondrostes &amp; @vondrostesupd8s<br/>Tumblr: @vondrostes<br/>IG: @vondrostesupd8s</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Why the obvious excuse?” Harry asked as she lifted her head to peer up at Sarah through long-lashed doe eyes, the discovery of what just a touch of mascara and a bit of lash curling could do having an almost exaggerated effect on Harry’s already luminous eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What excuse?” Sarah asked. She was hoping her confusion seemed genuine, but not much got past Harry, unfortunately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To get Mitch out of the room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah sighed softly and shut her eyes for a brief moment. “Was it really that obvious?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not obvious enough for Mitch to notice,” Harry reassured her. She lifted herself up onto her elbows and stared long and hard at Sarah, who was still lying flat on her back, looking up at the ceiling just so she wouldn’t have to meet Harry’s eyes. “You might as well just come out with it. Before Mitch comes back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah sighed again. She was beginning to second guess her decision to open up to Harry about this at all. There wasn’t really a reason, not when they weren’t sure anyway and wouldn’t be sure, not until they went back home to London.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mitch thinks I might be pregnant,” she finally blurted out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence before Harry responded. “Oh,” she said, sounding more surprised than anything else. “Congratulations?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said ‘might’,” Sarah reiterated. She flipped over onto her side to look at Harry again, finding nothing but innocent curiosity in her face. “Because of that stomach bug I had.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you still have it?” Harry wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah hesitated before replying. “I suppose I’ve been more nauseated before breakfast lately, but that doesn’t mean anything. I’m on birth control.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not a guarantee of anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah gave Harry a sharp look. “I know that,” she replied in a clipped tone. “That’s why I’m going to do a pregnancy test when we go home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry lifted her eyebrows. “Why wait?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because—” Sarah stopped herself, started over. “Because,” she continued in a calmer tone, “if it is positive, we decided it would be better to find out for sure while we’re at home. So we can process it properly.” That had been Mitch’s idea more than her own, but she hadn’t argued the point. As far as Sarah was concerned, she didn’t really want to think about it, because if she was pregnant, that meant an eventual end to the ride her career had put her on, and as much as she might have wanted a baby someday, she didn’t know if she was ready for one now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry didn’t respond for several seconds, her eyes focused on the soft swell of Sarah’s stomach as it gently rose and fell with each breath. “Pregnancy’s supposed to make you hornier,” she said at last.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah squinted at her. “It’s kind of difficult to be in the mood when you’re jet-lagged all the time,” she pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded. “You have a point there.” She pursed her lips, her eyes still fixed on Sarah’s belly. “You know if you are pregnant, I’ll do whatever I can to make things easier on you. On you and Mitch, I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah smiled. “I know. But hopefully it shouldn’t be a problem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Harry said tonelessly. “Hopefully.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Discomforted by the sombre atmosphere that had suddenly descended on them, Sarah quickly rolled over onto Harry, hoping for a change of pace. “We should fuck before the boys get back,” she said eagerly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you were jet-lagged.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah rolled her eyes. “Thankfully I don’t have a dick,” she replied without thinking, choosing to ignore the slight wince on Harry’s face at hearing the comment, though she really hadn’t meant it to come across as an insult. “Can I sit on your face?” she asked quickly, hoping to move past the moment without it bringing down the mood even more. “Please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry let out an exasperated sigh as though having pussy in her face was some kind of hardship. “If you must,” she replied, already outstretching her hands to help Sarah shuck off her shorts before settling back down against the pillows again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah straddled her quickly, knowing that they probably only had time to give each other one orgasm before Mitch came back with Xander in tow, at which point they’d all either end up ordering room service for lunch or foregoing food entirely in favour of nailing each other into the mattress. But as tempting as that sounded, Sarah was keen on enjoying her first bit of alone time with Harry in quite a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You smell good,” Harry commented as Sarah hovered over her mouth, her pubic hair almost tickling the tip of Harry’s nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I smell pregnant?” Sarah joked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry shook her head with a laugh. “I’ll have to do a taste test to be sure,” she shot back. Her hands clamped down firmly on Sarah’s thighs as she pulled her down so the wet heat of Sarah’s cunt was against her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah sighed, feeling almost relieved at the familiar sensation of Harry’s tongue against her, inside her. She rocked back and forth, trying to achieve a bit more friction, but Harry was doing a surprisingly good job of keeping her in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was as wet and messy as ever, and when Sarah finally tumbled back down onto the bed after her orgasm, Harry’s mouth was cherry-red and glistening with her come. There was a tent inside her joggers, a testament to how much she’d enjoyed being used.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah leaned over again to kiss her own wetness off of Harry’s face as she reached past the waistband of Harry’s joggers to wrap a hand around her cock. “You know I’d trade places with you if I could,” she said, the words emerging from her lips without warning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes widened slightly, but her expression was indecipherable. She closed her eyes, giving herself over to the steady rhythm of Sarah’s hand, and when she finally came, there were tears in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those tears vanished as soon as the door opened again, easily blinked away with a put on smile taking their place. Mitch and Xander would never know what Sarah knew, not unless Harry told them how she was feeling about this, and Sarah knew that she wouldn’t say a word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got started without us?” Mitch asked in a dry tone. “You could have just said you wanted some alone time instead of sending us all the way to a Wawa just for sandwiches.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we did want the sandwiches, too,” Sarah replied archly as she sat up to grab the bag from Mitch. She gave Harry her sandwich and then took out her own before handing the bag back. “We can go again after we eat,” she suggested through the mouthful of her first bite. It was probably a mistake that Xander had introduced them to Wawa, because now Sarah wasn’t sure how she was expected to live without it when they went back home to England. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a sharp pang in Sarah’s stomach as a thought suddenly occurred to her: what if her acute obsession with Wawa’s sandwiches was a pregnancy craving? Suddenly, she didn’t feel quite so hungry anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of them clearly didn’t share her discomfort, as they quickly finished their sandwiches before Sarah had even made it halfway through her own. She quickly set hers aside, out of the way, not wanting the scrutiny of the others realising she’d lost her appetite. Mitch in particular would be unbearable if he noticed. He was so convinced that he was right, that she needed to start taking extra care of herself, for the <em>baby</em>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But thankfully he didn’t notice, too distracted by feeling Sarah up as he joined them on the bed. Xander was more hesitant, Sarah could see out of the corner of her eye as Mitch kissed her, but that wasn’t terribly unusual. He often took a little longer than the rest of them to warm up to group activities.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah wasn’t sure why he was so shy, especially since she’d heard plenty of stories about situations with Ben and Jeff and Glenne where Xander didn’t sound shy at all, but she supposed it was all part of his peculiar charm. Maybe Mitch was just more intimidating than she was aware of. Sarah let out a soft little chuckle under her breath at that thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Mitch asked as he pulled away from her neck with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah shook her head. “It’s nothing,” she said fondly. “Why don’t you give Harry some attention?” she suggested. Having Mitch all over her felt unexpectedly stifling. She wasn’t quite sure where the feeling had come from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mitch looked surprised. “You want to switch?” he asked, misunderstanding her intentions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah shook her head again, more fervently this time. “I already came once,” she said, as though that had ever stopped her before. “I just want to watch for a little while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even Harry seemed surprised by that when Sarah turned to look at her, but she didn’t utter a single complaint as Mitch and Xander worked together to undress her before using her mouth to get themselves hard in turns. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xander was the first to use Harry’s cunt, and Sarah simply watched as she said she would, running her fingers through Harry’s curls as she grunted loudly with each thrust of Xander’s hips into hers. He came inside her quickly, and then it was Mitch’s turn, and Mitch was no less gentle about it when he fucked into her, his fingers digging into her waist hard enough that her skin turned white. Harry took it all, letting them use her, fill her up, while Sarah just sat and watched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the boys were through with her, Sarah finally moved down between Harry’s spread thighs and pushed her fingers into her gaping pussy, shoving the come that was starting to leak out of her back inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you got knocked up after this, you wouldn’t even know who the father would be,” Sarah said in a calm voice as she added another finger, feeling Harry tense up around her at the statement, like a verbal shock of electricity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was something Sarah didn’t have to worry about, at least, even if she was pregnant. The few times that Xander had actually put his dick inside her, they’d always used a condom, and it had been a while since the last time they’d done that anyway. Harry never took such precautions. She didn’t need to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah leaned down to swipe the flat of her tongue up the length of Harry’s cock as she pressed against her prostate with three fingers, tasting the bitterness of her pre-come with each pass, but never taking it fully inside her mouth. Harry liked it better this way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think you’re pregnant yet?” Sarah asked her. Maybe it was a horrible thing she was doing, rubbing it in Harry’s face like this when she knew that Harry wished things were the other way around so desperately, but she couldn’t bring herself to regret it when she saw how wet Harry was getting, a puddle of pre-come steadily pooling in the gentle concave of her heaving belly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was that image that compelled Sarah to place a hand over Harry’s stomach as she started to finger her a bit more roughly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe Xander should fuck you again,” Sarah remarked as she twisted and turned her fingers, making Harry squirm underneath her hand. “Make sure it takes.” She glanced back at Xander, already finding him with his hand around his cock, well on his way to getting hard again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah made sure Harry came first before he fucked her a second time, and this time she didn’t watch, instead climbing into Mitch’s lap and riding him hard and fast, her eyes closed as she listened to the sound of Harry’s stuttered whimpering behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After they’d all come a second time, they were too exhausted to continue any further. Sarah was quick to volunteer herself and Harry for the first shower, as the rectangular cubicle was too small to accommodate all four of them comfortably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was quiet as Sarah shut the bathroom door behind them, but once Sarah had turned on the water and started to adjust the temperature, Harry plopped herself down on the toilet and let out a loud sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you not want a baby?” Harry asked her, quietly enough that there was no chance of the boys hearing her over the sound of the shower. “If you—we could figure something out. Like. I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean, get an abortion,” Sarah said bluntly as she spun around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry didn’t meet her eyes. “If that’s what you wanted,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah let out a long exhale. She knew Harry would support her in whatever she wanted to do, Mitch too, but that didn’t change the fact that Sarah didn’t know what she wanted. She tried to envision herself with a kid—with a career <em>and</em> a kid, because she knew she wasn’t ever willing to give up the one for the other. She couldn’t see it. And maybe that’s just because she didn’t know enough, but when she thought about Harry with a toddler on her hip, still managing to make music and travel the world, that didn’t seem so difficult to envision at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It really wasn’t fair. To either of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s something for future me to worry about,” Sarah finally decided. She turned back to the shower and tested the water, making sure it wasn’t too hot before extending a hand toward Harry. “Come on,” she said, “I’ll help you clean up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the two of them, that usually meant fingers in each other’s pussies as they made themselves come under the warm spray of a hotel shower, but Sarah couldn’t coax herself into being anything but clinical as she thoroughly washed between Harry’s legs, trying to rinse away as much of the excess come as possible before doing the same for herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry just watched as Sarah’s hand moved between her own thighs, her eyes fixed on the dark triangle of pubic hair, the way her clit was just barely visible with her knees apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you name the baby after me?” Harry asked unexpectedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah glanced up at her in surprise. She’d thought the baby talk was over for the time being. That the mood had passed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah decided to treat it as a joke rather than face the very possible reality of having to come up with a name for a brand-new human being in less than a year. “Maybe just the middle name,” she replied casually. “Don’t want her to overshadow you as soon as she’s born.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry didn’t reply right away. “Maybe you’re right about that,” she said, her eyes still tracking Sarah’s movements. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither one of them said another word as they finished showering, and once they climbed out, it was as though they’d both silently agreed to not mention the potential pregnancy again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The flight back to the UK was one of the most arduous experiences in Sarah’s life. By the time she’d boarded the plane, she was already regretting her decision to wait until she was home, wishing that she’d bitten the bullet and gotten a test at a CVS in New York instead, just so that she wouldn’t have to spend half a day with high blood pressure and an unsteady heart as the dread mounted with each passing second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mitch was no help, of course, asleep within minutes of sitting down, before they’d even taken off. Sarah did her best to get some sleep, too, but what little she did manage was fitful, uneasy, plagued with dreams of swollen bellies and eldritch abominations emerging from her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she landed, Sarah already had a text from Harry filled with smiley and heart emojis, asking to be updated on the results of her test. Sarah left it unread, ignored, and shoved her phone back in her pocket as she deplaned with Mitch, who was still wholly oblivious to the crisis that she was currently in the midst of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The test itself was another two hours coming. When Sarah finally had it in her possession, she departed to the little bathroom in their flat and shut the door in Mitch’s face. She needed to be alone for this part.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The waiting after she’d peed on the stupid stick was the hardest part. Somehow it felt even longer than the flight back to London, the seconds seeming to drag on for hours at a time as she sat there, perched on the toilet, her head in her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, the timer on her phone went off. Sarah picked up the test and held her breath as she carefully flipped it over to reveal a single pink line on the indicator. Negative.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah stared down at the test in her hand, willing herself to feel something akin to relief. Instead, there was only disappointment.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>